Killer in the Outback
by GalaxyWolf2.0
Summary: Australia has been tasked with hunting down the infamous psycho murderer Mick Taylor, without the knowledge of the other nations. Australia is then caught up in a cat and mouse chase, what happens when the hunter starts to become the hunted? Will Australia capture Mick or will the villain walk away with another victim. Wolf Creek AU, Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia or Wolf Creek.**

 **Edited: 13/10/2018.**

It was an average day in the capital city of Australia, the town was bustling with tourists that had come from all over the world to explore what the country had to offer. The sun's rays were radiating down from the clear brilliant blue sky making the day quite hot, a pleasant change to the cold winter that most of the tourists had left behind in their home countries in favour of visiting.

Australia casually walked down the fancy and white hallways of his parliament house, he was the only one in the building that didn't seem to be bothered by the heat, as he had long grown used to it. The personification had no idea why or what his boss had wanted to talk to him about, but he did sound urgent over the phone. Knocking on the door before pushing it open, he found his boss sitting at his desk. Mountains of paperwork cluttered the usually organised area. He looked quite frustrated and stressed and when he caught sight of Australia he gestured for him to sit and close the door behind him.

"Please sit down Australia, we must talk." His boss sighed. Australia did as he was told and suddenly felt nervous. Maybe his boss finally found out about what happened in the last world meeting.

"Listen, if this is about the last world meeting," Australia began smiling sheepishly, "How was I supposed to know that a spider hid in my pocket and crawled on to France. Even if he did deserve it for insulting her. He called her a filthy pest!"

Actually, Australia had set the spider 'loose' on the ground in an attempt to finally end the boring meeting early. Sure, the little shelia had managed to scare most of the nations in the room, but he didn't know that she would actually crawl onto France. So he wouldn't be held accountable for that part.

His boss sighed once more and waved his apology off, "I'm not here to talk about your pet spider. Please don't interrupt, this is very urgent and a highly confidential matter that can only stay between us."

Australia relaxed after hearing that he wouldn't be receiving yet another lecture on how it is important not to frighten the other nations that we want to remain on good terms with. He grinned at his boss to show that he was willing to listen to what the man had to say. He kicked his feet up on his boss's desk and leaned back in his chair, he could do so know that he knew he wasn't going to be scolded about the whole spider fiasco.

"What's the issue then?" Australia wondered.

His boss cleared his throat and looked pointedly at Australia's feet. Australia rolled his eyes and removed his feet and sat straight in his chair, none of his other bosses had an issue with it but this bloke seemed to. Only then did his boss continue.

Australia has never really seen eye to eye with this particular boss and leader of his country. Ever since the first day man had been in office, Australia had casually waltzed in to his office and kicked his feet up on the desk. The look on the poor man's face was hilarious, he was sure his leader was going to call security on him. The man also didn't have a very good attitude, so he set a couple of loose taipans in his office, then somebody just had to give his boss England's personal mobile number. So, over an hour and a half later of listening to his dad drone on and on about being more responsible and not trying to scare off your country's leader, he had been forced to remove the snakes from the man's office. Ever since then, his boss had a _really_ short limit when it came to patience with him.

"Have you heard of Mick Taylor?" Asked his boss. A photograph was placed on the table for Australia to look at.

Australia's grin fell as he squinted at the photo, it was black and white and blurry, obviously taken from a security camera. It wasn't the best quality but Australia could see the burning hatred that flared in Mick's eyes even though the man was grinning. It unnerved him by how much one human could show so much hatred.

"Yeah I've heard of him." Australia commented, although the memory was fuzy. It was on the news many years ago about the death of his younger sister and the whole investigation on who had done it.

Australia couldn't see how this could be classed as urgent news, it was decades ago. And what would this have to do him?

"He is our leading suspect of the backpacking murders," Australia's boss stated, "We have conclusive evidence that he is the murderer that police have been searching for."

Australia had heard about those deaths, they were horrible and something that he shuddered to think that the person responsible was still at large. That was the reason that he had contacted Wy and Hutt River and told them to be wary when they went outside, he didn't know when or where the person would strike next. And he felt better that knowing that his younger siblings were safe at least. But if this Mick Taylor really was the murderer then why wasn't his face being blasted all over the telly or newspapers? That man had killed and tortured a number of tourists, and even some of his own people for helping them escape.

"The death toll has increased significantly over the past months. The police have tried, but they can't catch him, let alone track him down and come out alive. Which brings us to why I called you."

"You mean, you want me to track him down and bring him in?" Australia guessed. In all honestly, he would be happy to bring this man to justice after all he has done, he didn't want him to pose a threat to any of his people or tourists. But he wasn't a police officer "I ain't no copper mate."

His boss nodded in confirmation, "I understand that, but we are running out of options. You are the best option we have, if not our tourism will decrease to a new low and more lives will be lost until he is caught. The police cannot catch him and you are the best tracker we have. You know the land better than anyone else."

"In addition to all of that, the world conferences will be very risky to host here. Mick Taylor has made it very clear that he is all too eager to kill any tourist, it may only be a matter of time until one of the other personifications encounter him. While I do have full knowledge that they won't die they can still be tortured and our relations with them would sour."

"Look I want to help I really do, but there's a reason why personifications don't normally do this sort of thing. It's because it's easier for humans to find out that we aren't really human. It's too big of a risk. It's our golden rule, the only thing that we can all agree on." Australia explained.

He wanted to help, he really did. If it was anything else he'd be all for it, but tracking down a murdering psycho could lead to a few moments where their identities would be exposed. If his boss wanted him to, he could always speak to the other nations and ask if they could send in some of their police forces that are better equipped.

"Australia," The man stated in a forced friendly tone, "It's like this, you either volunteer willingly or I will order you follow through. Because I know that personifications are supposed to do what their leaders instruct."

Australia narrowed his eyes at his leader. He had him pinned against a rock and a hard place. Personifications were meant to do whatever their bosses had wanted, no matter how much they had disagreed with them. This man had an ego bigger than America's hero complex, he always did think he was superior to Australia himself.

Australia sighed. Criminal catching wasn't in the job description for a personified nation, but he knew this man could not be allowed to run free. Like his boss said, he posed not just a threat to humans but also to the other nations if they weren't careful. Australia shivered at the thought of one of them, or even his family captured and tortured by him.

"When do I start?" Australia stated with a confident grin, "Not that I have a choice anyway,"

Australia's boss sighed in relief as some of the stress seemed to lift from his shoulders, he smiled as he next spoke, "After the world meeting tomorrow. I will give you a pass to miss the next one, but you cannot tell anyone about this. We want to handle this as quietly as we can, we don't want to cause a panic any more than there already is."

"Yeah mate…'bout that," Australia interrupted with a wince, he could already picture the reactions of the others.

"Problem, Mr Kirkland?" His boss asked impatiently with a raised eyebrow.

"Well you really don't know the other nations as well as me, hell I grew up with most of 'em," Australia began, "After all the world wars they tend to get a bit paranoid with each other. We want to know what everybody is up to, and the slightest thing that sounds like a lie is enough to cause the lot of them suspicion. Couldn't we just tell them that we are working to catch him?"

"Well than you better make sure the lie is believable. Because as you say you know them better, so you know what they won't and will believe," His boss brushed off the concern, "This is an order from your highest political power that this is kept between us. Your fellow nations may be content with the knowledge that you will catch him but I can't be sure that their leaders will have the same view."

'Bloody fantastic,' Australia internally groaned bitterly with a roll of his eyes. 'This is going fun to explain at the meeting tomorrow.'

Ignorant to the Aussie's thoughts, his boss handed him the written and signed document. Australia plastered on his signature grin and shook his boss's hand before securely placing the papers in his shirt pocket. At least he got to miss one of the insufferable meetings.

"Before I forget," His boss explained just as Australia was about to leave, "We will loan you a car to use while you search for Mick. There will be a tracking device installed so we are able to locate you at any time. When you find him, the police will be sent to where you are to arrest him and take him into custody."

Australia just nodded as he took in the new information. He proceeded to walk out of the room and to his private plane he needed to catch to travel to the world meeting. Luckily, it was being held in New Zealand, so it wasn't that far away. He muttered a string of curses directed to his boss under his breath, he didn't understand how this one managed to get to the office, he was bloody awful when it came to personifications. Australia sighed and tried to focus on the task at hand. He only hoped he knew what he was getting himself into.

 **So I edited this story and if you have read my other fanfic 'Australia' then you would already be aware of the change but I have changed England from Australia and New Zealand's big brother to their father. Some of the references in this story would also be connected to the other one, so I'll leave a brief overview of them so it makes a bit more sense.**

 **And yes, I wanted to make Australia's boss a jerk. It's not a reflection of any particular Australian Prime Minister, I just made him up so he's only fictional. But I like the idea of not all leaders being able to handle the knowledge of personifications really well or know how to deal with them. Besides, Australia doesn't like this boss at all or how he handles situations, and you will sort of see why in the next chapter. But it's funny to imagine that Australia has to pull him out of awkward situations with the others, like imagine if Australia had introduced his boss to Germany or Russia and their intimidation (even if they didn't realise it) and Australia's boss just freaking out and Australia looking horrified if his boss accidently said something offensive to the others.**

 **I was discussing with a very lovely person about headcannons for Australia. And the idea that Australia would prank any of his leaders that he doesn't like.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Wolf Creek. I only own my OCs**

 **Edited: 13/10/2018.**

 **Warning: I forgot to put this in place last chapter, but it wasn't needed in that one anyway. This story is rated M so that means language, violence, blood etc. So if you aren't comfortable with any of that then you have been warned.**

The world meeting for once was productive, until the end of it. Australia sat surprisingly silent throughout the meeting, he was trying to figure out how to capture Mick. When he was younger and still had to live with England he had spent a great deal of time running around with Ned Kelly and the rest of his outlaw gang, so it should be pretty easy to try and figure of what Mick was up to.

The easiest thing would be going to the most popular tourist hot spot Wolfe Creek, those are where most of the disappearances have been taking place. Then again, Mick was unpredictable at best, so maybe he should ask some people that know him on a personal level. He could think of only one pub that was out near that area, he had helped the owner a couple of times getting rid of some of the more deadly animals that would scare away business, so he could cash in a couple of favours.

"And now, we have an increasing number of tourists going missing in Australia. Care to elaborate for us?" Germany read from a sheet of paper and looked at Australia, waiting for him to explain any reason for the missing tourists.

Unfortunately, Australia was far too deep in concentration to notice he was being addressed. It wasn't until New Zealand had nudged him in his side that he was startled back into reality, noticing that all eyes were on him waiting for him to respond. A light dusting of red rested on his cheeks for being singled out and all the sudden attention.

"Uh…what was that?" Australia grinned sheepishly.

"Please try to pay more attention next time," Germany lectured with a sigh, "I said that many of our people have gone missing at your place while holidaying, which is unusual."

Germany paused for a moment in thought, "Is there a new animal that we should be aware of?"

Australia was notorious for having most of the world's deadliest and dangerous wildlife, so it wouldn't be anything new to them if something else was discovered.

"We tried telling them not to swim where the crocs are, but do they listen? The rangers are working on placing more signs around," Australia replied. He was fairly confident with his lie, while he hated having to lie, his boss forbade him from telling them that they had a psycho and bloodthirsty murderer on the loose. Besides, he really didn't think that would go down well. But he would tell them as soon as the madman was caught, that way they wouldn't freak out as much.

His confidence faltered when several nations raised their eyebrows, clearly not believing him.

"Really?" England asked sarcastically, "Because one of my citizens came back from a backpacking trip missing two fingers in the exact same place on either hand and covered in blood, he was so traumatised."

'Shit, think fast' Australia mentally panicked. At that moment, it was like a light flickered on his head. The idea he had always worked before, it was a card he usually played so he was confident that it would work…at least he hoped it would.

"Actually, now that you mention it, I did find this new species of parasite. Nasty little buggers, they bite you behind the ear and causes ya to get internal bleeding, organ failure and in severe cases loss of limbs," Australia lied once more, inwardly grinning when some of the nations looked horrified at his discovery, now to bring his lie home, "Next time I'm over, I can bring one for you to look at if you wan-"

"No!" Several panicked shouts came from around the room, wanting to be nowhere near the insect. Australia visibly relaxed and tried to keep the smile off his face, describing one of his most dangerous animals always worked. Sometimes, if he was really bored in the meetings, he would 'accidently' lose whatever snake or spider he had with him, it always cleared the room.

Germany cleared his throat uncertainly and announced that, that would be all. Australia sighed in relief, at least that will stop them from prying anymore; at least he could give up the lie when he caught the bastard.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of several ringtones alerting an incoming notification on the phones of all the nations in the room. A few nations opened the notification and quickly read it. With wide eyes they turned back to Australia expectantly.

'This can't be good,' Australia wearily thought to himself. Maybe the news about Mick Taylor was leaked?

"Hey bro," New Zealand was the first one to speak, "Why did your boss cancel all tourism to your place?"

Another _ding_ sounded in the room as New Zealand read from his latest text message, "And why has your boss messaged saying that _we_ are not allowed at your place?"

"W-What?" Australia asked confused like he was a kangaroo caught in the headlights. This was news to him.

He thought his boss was going to keep quiet about it, instead he just out of the blue cancelled tourism without so much as reason why. How was this supposed to maintain the peace and keep quiet? He wouldn't put it past his boss if he had did that deliberately, just for Australia to squirm under scrutiny. It was probably pay back for those snakes he had put in his office.

Oh, he was going to kill his boss, not literally of course, but he was definitely letting Steve loose in the man's office next time. That man had a habit for jumping in at the wrong time, and this was clearly the wrong time. His boss was fairly new at the whole prime minster job so he only just found out about personifications and was still unused to dealing with them, which often left him in an awkward position. He remembered when he had to introduce his boss to the other personifications, Australia had to lead him out of the room before the man could say anything that would surely offend the others.

He had just got any suspicion off his back with the lie about the parasite, how was he supposed to talk himself out of this one?

"I-It's about the parasite," Australia stumbled, not having to prepare for this outcome, "We haven't got an antibiotic for it yet."

Australia cringed when it sounded like he was asking a question and not a statement. He hadn't even explained the real reason why he needed to be at the meeting either, which he doubted will go over well now.

"I also won't be able to attend the next meeting," Australia explained when he finally got the confidence back in his words. He blamed his boss for throwing him under the bus.

This made most of the nation's alert and slightly alarmed if they weren't already. They had no idea what was going on to make Australia's boss temporarily ban them from entering his country. Suspicions already arose of what the reason could be, and some of them were proven even further when he announced that he wouldn't be at the next meeting. They never missed a meeting, no matter how much they hated them.

"I assume you have the correct documentation for this?" Germany raised his eyebrow. Australia reached into his pocket and pulled out the sealed envelope and handed it to Germany. The older nation looked over it carefully and handed it back to the Australian when he deemed everything to be in order.

"Australia, are you okay dude?" America asked concerned, trying to read his friend for any signs of trouble. Australia just nodded with a grin, trying to his best to seem ignorant to the amount of looks the others were shooting him.

When the meeting was finally adjourned and people started to leave Australia was the first out of the door. He knew that he would be cornered after the meeting with questions from his friends and family, and he wanted to avoid making up anymore lies than he can keep up with. He hated having to lie to them, but he didn't have a choice. Besides, if any of them did come to his home it would be harder to protect them and catch Mick.

XxxxXxxx

Australia was busy gathering the supplies he would need to for the road and to somehow keep Mick contained while they waited for the police. His boss had given him a car that seemed suitable for the outback, he would've preferred to use his own but it was in need of repairs and he hadn't gotten around to fixing it yet. Australia placed his knife on his kitchen table along with a rifle. He doubted he would need the rifle or the knife but it was mainly for decoration. He was going into the rough local area of his home and most people that hung around there weren't the friendliest of the bunch. And he needed to at least look like he would fit in and gain their trust, otherwise it would be hard to get anything out of them.

"Bro?" Came a familiar voice followed by a knock at his door.

Australia had jumped and whirled around to face the person that had startled him. He relaxed at the familiar face but then tensed, he was less than pleased to see who it was. He cursed himself for not being able to sense another nation's presence, he was just too distracted as of late, something he should probably work on improving later.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Australia glared, but he opened the door anyway and stepped to the side to allow access to his younger brother. "I thought the message was pretty clear, which was to stay away from here."

Australia didn't mean to sound so harsh but it would be harder to lie to New Zealand's face. They had grown up together and both only having each other for company on their side of the world they spent a great deal of time together. And if New Zealand found out what he was doing he would surely want to go with him, which would be a disastrous. Because no matter how similar their accents were Mick would be able to spot the difference straight away and then place his little brother into the category of a tourist.

"Look, I know what the message said," New Zealand rolled his eyes and stepped inside his big brother's house, "But me and some of the others are worried about you."

New Zealand's voice was wary as his eyes shifted around the room, looking for anything that his brother was trying to hide. It was obvious to him at the meeting that Australia was hiding something, and it was the hot topic of rumours circulating around the other nations, they had all crowded around him wanting to know what was going on. They had all assumed that since he was the closest personally and geographically to the older Oceanic nation that he would know what was up. But he was just in the dark as the rest of them. His eyes stopped at what he saw resting on Australia's kitchen table, his face paled as his mind raced back to some of the more popular rumours about his brother.

"I'm fine. Look the only reason I won't be at the meeting is that I'm going away for a while, using my holiday time, less time I have to spend with my boss after all."

The last statement heightened New Zealand's already nervous composure. The fact that Australia mentioned that he was going away for a while made his green eyes fill with desperation and fear for his older brother. And since when did his brother ever find an excuse to skip out on meetings, he skipped out on them all the time when he had to meet up with that leader of his, and he didn't need a written document to excuse him then.

"Australia, please don't go through with this-" New Zealand pleaded, every word laced in desperation for his big brother.

Australia froze. Did New Zealand and the others find out about Mick? Maybe the news was somehow leaked. But however, the kiwi found out, wasn't important. What was important was that his boss was going to kill him if any of the other nations found out.

"I don't know how ya found out about this, but you can't tell the others. It'll be over before you know it, and no one will ever have to know," Australia tried to persuade his little brother to be quiet about it.

"Of course people will know! Please don't do this bro!" New Zealand pleaded once more with Australia. "You can't keep something this big without anyone noticing. People will hear about all the death and destruction because of this. Besides you really think you can do this on your bloody own? You have many allies that would help you if you are in trouble."

Wait what? Australia was now confused, what the heck was New Zealand talking about? Why would he need a full army to take down one human?

"What the hell are you talking abo-"

"You should have told us you were going to war. Or the very least who you are fighting against!"

'Oh for god sake' Australia groaned under his breath. So this is what everybody thought from the meeting, that he was starting world war 3? They had the world meetings to practically start fights and disagreements with one another anyway.

"I'm not going to war with anybody" Australia protested.

"Don't lie, why else would you have weapons on your kitchen table," New Zealand argued, "Unless it's another Emu war? You know how well that ended last time."

Australia shook his head with disbelief. Clearly, he should have told them just from the start, maybe if he argued with his boss more on that detail he wouldn't be having this argument right now. He placed his hands firmly on his shorter brother's shoulders to try and stop his rambling hoping that his words would persuade the Aussie not to go through with it.

"Zea stop it!" Australia raised his voice slightly to get his brother to be quiet and actually listen to him. Thankfully it worked. New Zealand looked up at him with wide teary eyes. If the situation were on a lighter note, Australia would have teased his brother saying that he looked like a little lamb.

"I'm not going to war with anybody or anything. Now, I don't know where you got that crazy arse idea from but I want you to forget it, okay?" Australia explained. New Zealand looked immensely relieved as he knew his brother wasn't lying, or going to war.

"Oh thank goodness! The others will be so relieved," New Zealand smiled and sat down on his brother's couch. Australia sat down in the arm chair across from him.

"How bad is it?" Australia asked simply. He didn't specify what he wanted to know, as he knew New Zealand would be able to tell what he meant. After he caught the wanted man he would have to do damage control when he saw the other nations, and finally put their suspicions to rest.

"Well it's not dandy," New Zealand explained, "There's a few rumours, but two are the most popular. You know about the war one, at first everybody thought it was that, and America blamed Russia, you know their tension. Bro he was almost ready to invoke the treaty to help you…we both were. Even Dad would intervene, he's really worried."

Australia sighed, he guessed it was a reasonable conclusion to jump to, his boss certainly hadn't made things any easier with those messages. It was good to know that England was still looking out for them, even though he and his brother had grown into strong and capable adults it was still nice to know their Dad would still be there.

"And the second reason?" Australia asked, already having a feeling that he probably won't like it.

New Zealand hesitated, "Well the other rumour is mainly the nations that are closer to you and are familiar with what happened to you in the second world war. After what you had been through and how you acted after the war they thought…well you know"

Australia ran and hand through his hair and groaned in frustration. Seriously, you are a prisoner of war one time and they automatically think he would relapse. It had been decades since then and he had long forgiven Japan for it. They were even mates and on good terms with each other.

"You didn't believe it at least, did you?" Australia asked.

He narrowed his eyes when he lacked a response from New Zealand who seemed to suddenly avoid his gaze.

"Really Zea?!" Australia asked incredulously, "I'm not bloody suicidal!"

"Well what was I supposed to think?" New Zealand defended himself, "You know how bad you got after your time in the prison camp. Besides, you were acting really distant at the meeting and your boss banned us from entering your home. And you normally tell me everything and suddenly you were shutting me out again."

New Zealand's voice was raising again by the time he finished speaking. It appears that he still wasn't completely over the fear of something happening to his brother. At least the others would be relieved that Australia is not going to war.

"You still haven't told me what you are up to anyway. You have weapons all over your kitchen table and you have a new car outside."

Australia thought he may as well tell New Zealand, maybe he could help keep up the lie at least until he was able to get everything sorted out. It would be a relief to finally be able to tell someone at least. His boss could live with it. So he told his brother everything, starting from when his boss called him into his office to after the world meeting. Once he was finished New Zealand sat there with his arms folded across his chest and looked at Australia as if he was an idiot.

"You know this is possibly one of the most reckless things you have ever done, right? I know he can't kill you but he can do a bloody fine job of injuring you. Why do have to go anyway? What happens if he finds out that you're not exactly human? I'm sure that will be easy to explain, he shoots you in the chest and then you wake up five minutes later, what are you going to do haunt him to death?" New Zealand questioned.

The sheep populated nation was starting to get a headache, he knew this was going to make the other nations think they were crazy.

"I won't give him the chance to get the jump on me," Australia shrugged his brother's concern off. That thought had crossed his mind he will admit though.

"Can't the police just handle this?" New Zealand asked.

"Apparently he's pretty good at avoiding 'em. Besides, my boss knows that I know the land better than anyone and it was basically an order from him." Australia explained.

"The others won't be happy about what you're doing."

"They won't have to know until he is caught, if my wonderful little brother in the whole world would do his favourite older brother a favour," Australia smiled innocently.

"Oh no, you are not getting me in on this lie! The others are expecting me to tell them what I found out while I was here" New Zealand argued.

"Please Zea! It won't be for very long a week at most maybe two. I'll be fine I promise, trust me I'm not gonna let a psycho human get the jump on me," Australia pleaded with his younger brother.

New Zealand didn't want to budge, but he knew it was the truth. He would've felt better if he was there with his brother but after what he said about this Mick person, then he would probably be a liability. Not that he couldn't handle himself, but he doesn't know Australia as well as…well Australia himself. He sighed in defeat and stood up to look his brother very seriously in the eye.

"If you're not back within a week, I'm telling Dad and the others."

Australia grinned and hugged his little brother, ruffling up his soft curls. The silent promise to the younger nation was sent through the hug and New Zealand couldn't help but smile, not matter how worried he was he knew his brother always kept his promises.

"Thanks mate!" Australia said appreciatively, "Come on, I'll drive ya back to the airport, if you help me load some things into the car"

Once everything was packed, they headed to the airport. Australia walked with New Zealand though the crowded building and paid for his flight back to his home, to say thanks for keeping his secret until he got back.

"I'll see you soon little bro, promise" Australia patted New Zealand on the back and waved him off.

Australia lowered his sunglasses over his eyes and turned up the radio, filling the car with a song by one of his country's bands. He started to drive towards the outback, where he knew the local pub resided. He only hoped he knew what he was getting himself in for, but how bad could it be, it was only a human.

 **Hey Guys! So the whole WW2 reference is about Australia being in a POW camp in the Pacific war. It's also a reference to my fanfic 'Australia' which will be coming up in the later chapters of that story. But basically, he gets pretty depressed and suffers from PTSD because of it. Please review :)**

 **Do you think catching Mick will go as smoothly as Australia thinks? Or has he underestimated Mick Taylor?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Wolf Creek, but I do own my OCs**

 **Notice: I have edited the first two chapters quite a lot, so I would recommend reading them before this one.**

Australia pushed open the worn and frail doors to the pub and casually strolled in, sunglasses over his eyes shielding his calculating gaze around the establishment. He felt the heavy and intense stares of the locals that sat around the bar and gathered in small groups around a pool table, stuffing his hands into his pockets and letting a small grin on his face he walked straight over to the bar and sat down on one of the more sturdier stools and moved his sunnies on top of his head. These weren't normally the type of people that Australia would associate with, as most of them either belonged to a bikie gang or had some form of criminal record.

A hand was immediately slapped on the bar table in front of Australia. The nation casually looked up, he gave a friendly smile to the big and bulky bloke that was dressed in all black and denim. Any normal person would have jumped and been intimidating by the murderous glint in the man's eyes, but Australia wasn't even phased. Honestly he had seen a lot worse, so one taller and tattooed man wasn't going to faze him, he survived two World Wars, a bunch of others, and he had to help some of the other nations break up the fights in world meetings. He once had to help a drunken Russia back to his hotel room and try and hide from his crazy little sister Belarus, now that was terrifying.

"G'day mate! Can I help you with something?" Australia asked casually with a hint of boredom. A cheery smile on his face, he knew it would annoy the man and being stuck in a car for hours made him almost go stir crazy without some form of entertainment.

"Cut the 'mate' crap," The man said, his hand curling into a fist his piercing blue eyes glared down at Australia, "We don't like strangers in our bar, so if you know what's good for ya, you betta hightail it outta here."

"Yeah?" Australia looked at him disbelievingly and couldn't help the playful smirk lighting his features, "I'd like to see you try. I've fought bigger blokes than you."

And it was true! He had wrestled bigger crocs than this guy and come out with barely a bruise. He tried not to laugh at the furious expression on the man's face.

"Listen here you-"

"Leave him be Ralph," Spoke the bartender as he approached the two men, "I know him, he's alright."

With a huff Ralph returned to his bar stool a few seats next to Australia, not taking his glare away from the Australian nation as the two men sitting next to him spoke in hushed tones to Ralph. Australia then turned to the bartender, he got on quite well with him, well they were on pleasant speaking terms at least. He had helped the man with a snake problem a year ago, a few snakes had bred up in the ceilings and the place was overrun with the little buggers. At the time he seemed like one of the better blokes in the run-down place. The bartender was quite short and not as muscular as Australia, but he could break up a fight and throw them out easily enough.

"Thanks Jack," Australia grinned, "They always like that?"

"Afraid so. I'm surprised Jett, you didn't strike me as the rough bar type," Jack laughed, "Can I get you anything? VB?"

Australia nodded and soon a bottle of cold beer was placed in front of him. He had been driving for a couple of days to get there and he was craving the drink. He took a sip, allowing his mind to find the best way to approach the conversation.

"I'm looking for a guy, Mick Taylor," Australia asked, "I heard that he normally passes through here, and I figured you'd be the best to answer."

Australia noticed the shift in the atmosphere when he mentioned Mick's name, it wasn't the scared feeling, it was more defensive as if they would be reluctant to give any information away. The bar fell silent, as if they were trying to listen to the conversation

'He must have friends here,' Australia thought to himself bitterly, 'Great, this will be harder than I thought'

"Yeah he stops by here every now and again," Jack answered while pouring himself a glass of whisky, "You lookin' for him?"

"You could say that," Australia grinned. While he did like Jack and while he seemed like a decent bloke, he didn't know what his status with Mick is, if they were friends then it would be hard to get information out of him.

"He's mates with a couple of the regulars, me included." Jack downed the whisky and turned back to Australia, "I may owe you for saving my business Jett, but I have known Mick for far longer and he's a pretty decent fella. You're not lookin' for any trouble would ya?"

With an edge of suspicion in his voice and he stared intensely at Australia, any friendly light that was there had diminished.

Australia resisted the urge to make a comeback, but held his tongue not wanting to cause a scene here "Nah, no trouble" Australia muttered and took another swig of his beer.

Since Jack was friends with Mick, it would be difficult to get any information out of him, maybe he should try a different direction. He could always challenge some of the locals to see who can hold their alcohol better, maybe he could see if he could get some answers from them that way, like hustling a card game, except he was wanting information instead of money. Besides, he could hold his liquor better than England, not as good as Germany though.

"Ah here he is now, Hey Mick!" Jack greeted with a warm welcome. Australia tensed, he could practically feel the evil and darkness radiate off Mick Taylor, and he gripped the beer bottle he was holding even tighter when he noticed that Mick sat right beside him. Looks like he won't be going with plan B anytime soon.

He glanced out the corner of his eye to the man beside him. Mick was wearing a red checked shirt that contained small specks of blood dried into the cotton. But what stood out was a scratch mark alongside his cheek, and it looked as if it was placed there by a human, and it was fresh.

"The usual mate?" Asked Jack with a smile and turned to get the drink, Jack didn't speak again until he placed the glass full of alcohol in front of Mick, "You know, Jett here came in look for you."

'Shit' Australia mentally swore and almost spat out his drink. What is it with people throwing him under the bus lately, first his boss now the bartender. He again felt some people glance in his direction. The people that were wary of Mick and tried to avoid him looked anxious and sent wary looks in Australia's direction wondering how the new stranger would fair against the other.

But this also blew his chances of handling this quietly. If he tried to arrest Mick here and now, then the people he was friends with may try to defend him. He would have to wait until he got the chance to get Mick alone.

"Oh yeah? And what would that be for?" Mick Taylor said as he looked directly at Australia in a chilling way, it sent a cold shiver down Australia's spine as he looked into his cold and squinted eyes. Mick's voice sounded friendly enough, but Australia knew better than to trust him. And now he had to think of a lie that would be passable, he tried to think about what he knew about Mick Taylor.

Australia plastered on a grin to mask the tension, "I've heard a lot about you, and you're famous for your pig shooting. I've come to see if the rumours were true."

Australia inwardly gave a sigh of relief when all the eyes turned off him, except for one person, Mick. Mick just kept staring at him with a calculating look. Australia shifted nervously in his seat, thinking that Mick saw straight through his lie. The silence was so thick you could cut it with a knife, but thankfully to is relief Mick broke it…but not in the way he was hoping.

Mick let out a laugh, one that would normally terrify any person that he came across. But to Australia it just mildly unsettled him. It left him unsettled and confused as he tried to comprehend if Mick bought the lie or not. His body remained relaxed as he took a drink from his glass and a smile remained on his stubbled face. But his eyes remained guarded as they continued to stare into Australia's own green eyes. He was definitely going to be a hard one to crack.

"Well they are. Best pig shooter in the outback and I reckon in all of 'straya if I do say so me self," Mick boasted, "You interested in hunting mate? You don't really strike me as the type."

"Well Jett here works as a snake handler. He's the one that got rid of those snakes that were nesting up in the roof." Jack explained to Mick as he continued to wipe down the counter.

"Yeah? A pretty boy like you with your little Steve Irwin get up? Didn't think a bloke like you would be able to handle a place like this let alone those nasty little buggers." Mick commented with a raised eyebrow.

Australia suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and correct the man. Like this man had anything on him, snakes were a walk in the park for Australia, he had handled far worse. He had been walking around in the hot and blazing outback, barefooted and barely six years old in appearance since this human was even born. Australia was interested to see how Mick would go trying to handle three angry snakes at once in the tight spaces of the ceiling. But no matter how much he'd love to prove the man wrong, he did have a job to do.

"Well I'd love to see how well you can shoot. So what do ya say, reckon we go back to your place? Grab a couple of beers and swap stories? My shout for the beers of course, for an outback legend like yourself you gotta have a few cracking stories to share." Australia persuaded.

He tried to appeal to Mick's ego in hopes that the man would accept and when Australia got him alone he would be able to arrest him. Australia had managed to keep his smile friendly enough, and Mick looked like he was about to agree.

Until, two people walked through the doors to the bar, an elderly couple. Australia mentally swore. They were tourists. Japanese tourists.

"Of all the places, of all the bloody pubs they had to walk into this one." Australia muttered just softly enough that no one would hear him. Mick would be attracted to them like a spider to a fly. And the fly just flew into the web.

Australia watched as Mick turned around to look at the couple, a flash of pure hatred glistened in the human's eyes. But it was easily concealed as the couple started to approach the bar where Australia was sitting next to Mick. The husband politely greeted Jack as he tended the bar, his wife smiling beside her husband.

"Excuse us. Our car is not working, would you have a phone or a repair nearby?" The elderly man spoke in pretty good English he stumbled over a couple of words here and there.

"You can try and give them a call, but they probably won't be able to get here for a while." Jack replied apologetically.

"Those bastards could take a few hours at the least to get over here," Mick spoke up, "I'll tell ya what, I'll tow you back to my place and I'll get ya car fixed up there."

The Japanese couple, not sensing his hidden agenda, smiled appreciatively and thanked Mick profusely for his generosity. They began to walk over to where their car was parked, Mick followed out after them.

Australia muttered a string of curses under his breath. His cover be damned, he couldn't let those people leave with Mick, he couldn't let them be subjected to the pain and suffering they would experience at the hands of Mick before he murdered them. Besides, they were Japan's people and they most likely had a family.

Australia hurriedly reached for his wallet and threw a twenty dollar note on the counter. After telling Jack to keep the change he walked briskly out of the pub until he spotted them.

"Hey hold up!" Australia called over to them. The three turned around at the address.

"I know my way around cars, so I can fix it for you right now," Australia offered, "I'll have you up and running in less than an hour."

"Thank you sir," The lady said kindly, her eyes crinkled in happiness as she smiled. She held onto her husband's arm as they led Australia over to their car. Australia didn't need to look at Mick to know that the man wasn't happy, he could feel holes burning into his back.

"You sure you know what you're doin' mate?" Mick spoke as he narrowed his eyes into a glare at the Australian, "Maybe I should just give them a lift to my place, if they need spare parts I can get it to them."

"Cheers, but I can handle it," Australia replied in a frosty tone, equally levelling Mick with the same glare.

Australia walked past Mick and followed after the couple. Mick wasn't moving from his spot, he was probably waiting to see how things played out. But Australia knew that Mick didn't want to give up his next targets that easily. However, even if they didn't know it, they were under the protection of a personification.

Upon reaching the car, Australia lifted up the bonnet with a friendly and reassuring smile he flashed at the couple. He engaged in a casual conversation while he searched for anything amiss in the car. He had learnt that the couple were here on holiday for their anniversary.

"Well here's your problem. Your radiator's out of water. In heat like this your engine can get pretty overheated, so it's always a good idea to keep an eye on it so it doesn't get too low." Australia explained.

He walked over his own car and rummaged through the passenger's side to retrieve a full water bottle. He went back over to the couple's car and refilled the radiator with water.

"There you go, the car should be working now," Australia handed them the bottle with the remaining water inside, "Here take this, wouldn't want you to get stuck out in the middle of nowhere. Who knows what you might run into."

"Arigatō sir," The man spoke with gratitude, "You are very kind."

"No worries, just remember to keep it filled" Australia smiled and waved as the couple drove away.

Australia turned his head back over to face where Mick was still standing, a scowl was present on his face as he stormed away. Australia leant against the side of his car, it seemed he'd have to try a different method to bring Mick in. Because he doubted the man would trust him after he saved those people.

 **I am so so sorry this update took forever! I had major writers block with this chapter but it's out and I hope that there are still people that are reading this XD. Just a reminder that the first two chapters have been re-written so I would recommend checking them out as well.**

 **VB- Victorian Bitters, it's a type of Australian beer.**

 **Arigatō - Thank you (Japanese)**

 **And I also have a headcannon that nations would come up with a career for their human personas, much like their human name. It would make sense if they were talking to a human and the person asks the nation where they work and what they do for a living, it would be strange if they just replied that they would work for the government considering some of them appear to be in their early 20s or even teens.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia or Wolf Creek.

Australia pulled over on the side of the road, the gravel crunching beneath the tires. There wasn't anyone around for miles, so he didn't have to worry about incoming traffic. He had been driving around all day trying to find where Mick had gone. After he had helped the Japanese tourists from the pub he had followed them from a distance, just to make sure that they got to their destination all right. Because he didn't trust that Mick would have left them alone after his previously missed chance at killing them. But once Australia had gotten back to the bar, Mick had been long gone and no one seemed to know where he went.

So if no one knew where he was, he'd have to find out himself.

He let out a sigh, if only he could sense a human like he could with other nations. It'd make his job a hell of a lot easier, but instead, he'd have to do it the hard way. Australia reached over to the glove box on the passenger side and pulled out a map. He folded it over the steering wheel, so he could get a full look at the local area.

His tired eyes scanned the printed images on the map. He hadn't slept in a couple of days so he would love to rest for a little, or at least down some pretty strong coffee to keep him awake. But he'd gone longer without sleep before, so he'd be able to deal. Australia tried to focus back on the task at hand, he just wanted to get this over and done with so he could go back to his normal life, well as normal as a personification's life could get.

After luring all of those tourists back to his hide out Mick would have to store the cars somewhere. Could it be possible for Mick to hide over one hundred cars without detection?

Clearly it was if no one was able to find it. Maybe his hide out was a used car rental place, it would help him pick up tourists. But even then, why wouldn't he just kill them there? However, it was his best bet. So Australia checked the map for any car rentals in the nearby area, he came up empty handed.

Finding the map had little to no use he just scrunched it up into a ball and threw it somewhere in the back seat. All that was on the map was bars, the odd service station and the old abandoned mine, nothing helpful. Australia rubbed his eyes, relishing in the feeling of fatigue and the stinging feeling going away for a little while.

"It makes no sense," Australia spoke to himself out loud, "No one can just disappear. Well, no one besides Canada."

So until he managed to find a good lead he was back to square one, driving around to the tourist hotspots until Mick stuck his head up.

Australia noticed a noise in the distance, it sounded like a vehicle was coming from behind him. It was strange because Australia was sure that no one really came out this far very often. The Australian nation turns his gaze into the rear-view mirror to get a glimpse of the approaching car. It was a blue ute with four head lights on the top, as well as a large roo bar.

The car looked to be approaching the direction that Australia was, and it appeared to be doing so at a really high speed. Australia rolls his eyes, thinking that it was just some teenagers that decided to go for a joy ride.

"Just because the coppers aren't around they all decide to speed." Australia muttered to himself. He tore his gaze to look out at the distance beside him in thought, they had better not hit one of his animals.

It wasn't an uncommon thing for people to drive at crazy speeds in the outback part of his home, but this person was doing well over 100km/h. Australia narrowed his eyes as a sudden thought came to him, he tore his gaze away from the window to look back up at the rear-view mirror.

Something wasn't right.

The speed that the car was driving at, wasn't the only thing that gained his attention. The car appeared to be driving in the middle of the small and narrow road. If it didn't move over it would surely collide with Australia's car, and he didn't think his boss would be happy about that.

Surely the person would move over. But it didn't. It seemed persistent to stay where it was. Sighing, Australia turned the keys to start up the car again, he veered off to the side, making room for the speeding car to drive through without the risk of collision.

Australia expected for the car to just drive past, but instead it did the complete opposite. Instead of remaining on its straight path, it had also altered its course so it was back aligned with Australia. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion, something was up.

He turned around in his seat to get a better look at the approaching car. His eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of the driver. Well, looks like he didn't need to worry about finding Mick, it appeared that Mick was coming to him.

"Bloody hell, this guy's even more crazy than I thought," Australia commented as he once again started his car back up, "He can't still be hung up on that tourist thing?"

He moved just in time to avoid being hit by Mick's car. Australia had managed to get back on the road and had to also put pressure on the accelerator to avoid being rear-ended. He glanced up at the rear-view mirror and noticed that Mick was still chasing him, in a much bigger car than the one that he was given. He could see the maniacal glee that flashed in Mick's eyes, as if he enjoyed the little high-speed chase knowing that he had the person that stole his kill on the run.

Australia drove, with Mick not far behind him, until they approached a road that lead up and around a hillside. At normal speeds it would take a lot of concentration and focus to be able to drive without falling over the edge, but at the speed that Australia was made to travel at, it made driving all the more difficult.

Could this day get any worse?

Apparently it could, as luck wasn't in the poor Aussie's favour. A loud vibrating noise followed by a ringtone filled the car. It made Australia jump in surprise, as the only thing that he was concentrating on was out driving the crazed psycho determined to run him over.

He glanced at the caller ID and cursed under his breath. He considered ignoring the call, but that would only lead to very unpleasant results later on. With one hand still on the steering wheel, with his free hand Australia placed the phone on speaker and sat it on the dashboard. Maybe he should just stop the car and let Mick drive over the top of him, it would be a more painless experience than the one he was about to receive.

"G'day Dad," Australia greeted. He tried to sound as normal as possible, well as normal as one could get when they were being chased by a psychotic murderer. "Listen, I'm kinda busy at the moment, could you call back late-"

"Don't you dare hang up on me!"

Australia groaned, now was not really the best time for a lecture.

"Do you have _any_ idea how much trouble you are in?!" England demanded.

 _What am I 5?_ Australia thought as he glanced up at the rear-view mirror and increased his speed, "I think I have an idea."

"You have missed the last meeting! You cannot go around skipping meetings when you don't feel like attending, I raised you better than this," England lectured over the phone, "And your boss won't answer any of my calls regarding the meeting. What the bloody hell are you doing on that land of yours?"

"I thought I had a pass for that." Australia argued back. He was positive that he had given it to Germany the other day.

Australia turned his head to see how far away Mick was, he wasn't all that far but there was a bit of distance between them, it made Australia feel a little bit better. But it appears that Mick was going for a different tactic, he was driving to the side of Australia's car in an attempt to try and ram into him.

"Seriously? _Now_ you move." Australia muttered under his breath, forgetting he was on speaker.

"What was that?" England asked

"Uh Nothing, carry on. You were talking about a meeting?" Australia tried his best to distract the older nation's attention away from what he was doing.

When Mick's wheels came close in contact with Australia's, the nation released some of the pressure from the accelerator so he could fall behind for a little bit. It worked, as Mick didn't expect Australia to make the move which now placed him in front of the Australian nation. Australia made a sharp u-turn to swing the car around and started to drive back the way they came from, he just wanted to get off the hillside. It was getting hard to focus on keeping the steering wheel steady and not losing control with speeds over 120 km/h, as well as talking on the phone.

"Well you didn't have a pass for the commonwealth meeting! Care to explain?"

Australia mentally cursed, he had completely forgotten about the meeting. But that was supposed to be a week from the world meeting that he missed. Strewth! Had it really been that long?

"Not really. Can this wait? It's really not the best time mate," Australia tried once again to end the call, but the sharp voice on the other end told him otherwise.

"Too bad," England dismissed. Australia could feel the glare from his father through the phone.

"Whatever you are doing is not as important as your responsibilities as a nation. You are old enough that I shouldn't have to remind you of that! When you neglect your responsibilities you-"

"Make my country look bad which reflects onto my leader, no matter how much he deserves it, I know, it's not like you've said it _fifty million times_ already." Australia already had the lecture memorised since he was a little ankle biter.

"Well I wouldn't have to say it 'fifty million times' if you just listened the first time. And another thing-"

Australia, already bored with the lectures and scolding, decided to tune out his dad's rant to instead formulate a plan to put some more distance between him and Mick. Unfortunately, Australia was coming up empty handed, there was nothing except the steep drop to the side of him.

However, when Australia looked back up to check how close Mick was, he found that Mick was slowing down. Australia tilted his head in confusion, was he giving up?

Australia kept driving for a couple more minutes just to keep the distance between them, because he would feel safer if he was nowhere near Mick. When he saw no sign of Mick since he had made the u-turn he eventually slowed to a stop, parking the car near the edge of the hill. He opened the door and got out of the car. The rocks and gravel crunched as he walked a couple of steps away from the car to peer out into the distance.

It couldn't be possible. Why would Mick just give up? He was known for his persistence, was the whole car chase just to try and scare Australia away from investigating further? Or maybe Mick didn't see the point in continuing the chase, as he wasn't getting anywhere.

"Alright, where'd ya go?" Australia mumbled out loud. His thick eyebrows furrowed in a mix of confusion and mild suspicion. He raised his arm to shield his eyes from the sun, so he could get a better glimpse around the dusty and dry horizon. But still nothing.

But his attention was brought back to the voice shouting profanities at him through his phone.

"Shit," Australia muttered and hurried back over to his car to retrieve the phone he had completely forgotten all about. He could only pray that his dad hadn't heard too much of the noise. Australia brought the phone to his ear, his eyes however, never stopped scanning the terrain all around him in case of a surprise attack. He could also hear the faint voices of some of the other nations in the background on England's side of the phone.

Australia nervously laughed, "Sorry, bad reception I couldn't hear what you said."

"Damn right you should be sorry! What the bloody hell was all that noise? Are you near a road?"

"Something like that." Was all Australia replied with. It was getting harder the more he talked to keep his cover a secret. If it was blown, his boss would certainly not be happy, and Australia would really only like to have one person yelling at him at a time.

"Well you haven't explained why you missed the other meeting, you better have a damn good excuse."

"Uh…" Australia stumbled, it's not like he really had a contingency plan so he fell back on the lie that he had to make at the world meeting, "Would you believe me if I said it was because of the parasite?"

"No," England stated firmly, "Because as it so happens, there is no record of your latest discovered parasite. Care to explain why you not only lied but also why your boss isn't responding to any of us?"

Australia hesitated with his answer, he didn't like being put on the spot like that and found that he couldn't come up with something decent and believable to say.

"Is Zea there? Could you put him on."

Australia eventually heard the phone being shifted to his brother, who was smart enough to take the phone off speaker so the other nations couldn't overhear. England figured that New Zealand may have better luck with getting answers out of Australia, so he handed the phone over without saying anything.

"You told England?!" Australia hissed the accusation down the phone, when he knew that it was safe to talk.

Australia had torn his gaze away from the road to glare heatedly at the rocky soil beneath him. He knew that New Zealand had trouble keeping things to himself if they were potentially dangerous and most often meant trouble, but he didn't think his brother would actually snitch on him.

"I swear I didn't tell him!" New Zealand defended, "The others cornered me asking for information, they could tell I was hiding something and that you had lied. Canada had searched up the documentation for newly discovered animals and couldn't find the parasite. Then they tried to call your boss to get information but he won't answer, so England called you."

While New Zealand rambled on, Australia breathed a sigh of relief at the knowledge that they hadn't found out what he was doing. Otherwise his boss would surely kill him if the others had found out, all because that he wants to make himself look good and that things in Australia are nothing but good.

"How's it going?" New Zealand asked vaguely, so the others couldn't piece things together. But it was enough for Australia to understand what he meant.

"Well he's interesting, I'll give him that. He-"

But Australia didn't get a chance to finish his sentence.

He was interrupted by a bullet hitting and shattering his side-view mirror, which was only a few inches from where he was standing. It made Australia jump in surprise, he would have been able to see it coming if his attention wasn't distracted. There was really only one person it could be firing at him.

"And now he's pissed." Australia muttered.

"Bro what was that? It sounded like a gunshot?" Came the worried and anxious voice of New Zealand.

Australia wasted no time in getting back into his car to avoid getting shot at, years' worth of being shot at in wars had made him automatically alert and he knew he had to move. Because any injury that he sustained would be hard to explain at how quick it healed, so one could imagine that a bullet to the head would be even harder to explain.

"Jett Kirkland, you will tell me what in heaven's name you are doing or so help me!" England's voice filtered back through the phone.

Ah the human name, that was never good. Even though England sounded furious, Australia could hear the underlining of worry mixed in.

Another bullet shattered the back window, cutting off any reply that Australia had. He instinctively ducked as a shower of glass rained down. Australia really didn't have time for this conversation any longer, he didn't even have time to have it in the first place.

"Sorry England nice chattin' to ya, But I really gotta go, bye!" Without waiting for a reply Australia hung up and chucked his phone on the seat beside him.

Australia tried to turn the key to start the car back up. But it wouldn't start. Looking over his shoulder he saw Mick barrelling towards him at tremendous speed. Trying once again, the car wouldn't start. Australia looked down at the fuel gauge. Empty.

Of bloody course it was empty. It was like he was in one of those cliched horror movies that America always insists on watching. If it was any other time, Australia would have laughed at the irony of it all, but for the moment, he settled on hitting his fist against the steering wheel in frustration. He should have known that driving at such high speeds would have drained the fuel quicker.

Australia contemplated getting out of the car and making a run for it. But he knew, even with his higher than normal endurance, he still wouldn't be able to outrun Mick in the car for long. But it was better than nothing. Australia moved to open his door to jump out of the way.

But it was too late.

He felt the collision where Mick rammed his car into the side of his own. The force of the impact was enough to send the car with Australia in it over the edge.

Australia had tried to shield his face as best as he could while the car rolled and thrashed around as it descended down the hill. The glass in the front window broke, the shards left cuts all over his arms, but thankfully most of it missed his face. He could remember the taste of dust and a metallic substance in his mouth as the last thing he remembered was the hard impact of the car, with him inside, hitting the ground. Then everything was black.

 **Happy Halloween guys! Sorry I left it on a cliff-hanger (literally XD). The car chase scene may look familiar, I was recently re-watching Wolf Creek 2 and I was inspired by the car/truck chase scene in that, so I tried to write something similar.**

 **So I hope this turned out okay, I had to watch the scene over and over again to make sure I got everything right, if I didn't or any other mistakes in general please let me know. I think I described Mick's car, I had to google and image of it and I asked my mum what kind of car it was and she just said a ute, so hopefully it is XD.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia or Wolf Creek

 **Edited: 6/11/2018. Thank you to CaraIsTrash for picking up on my spelling error, you are amazing!**

"So it is a war! I knew it!" America shouted as soon as Australia hung up on them.

Another meeting had been held to discuss the situation in Australia, they were all concerned about the Oceanic nation. So all of those that were close to Australia had showed up, except for the micro-nations. New Zealand, however was just trying to remain oblivious, he knew full well what was happening but after he was cornered by the others it was getting really hard to keep Australia's secret. He really needed to learn how to say no to his older brother, but until he learnt his lesson, he was now trying to discreetly sneak out of the room.

"Calm down America, I'm sure Australia isn't at war. It's hard to hide something like that non?" France corrected.

"You heard the gunshots dude! And Aus has been acting super shifty ever since that world meeting. And as the hero and his best friend I am going to find out what he's hiding." Proclaimed America.

It was true, the evidence was all there. Most of them had tried to call Australia's boss to ask what's going on, but he kept ignoring their calls. Which many weren't surprised by, they had met Australia's boss and he didn't bother to hide how he felt about working with personifications, particularly his own. And Australia sounded nervous, he never did, have you seen the things he gets up to? He wrestles crocs and handles highly venomous and deadly creatures in such a causal manner, so why was he acting nervous on the phone? He was only nervous when he knew he was going to be lectured, or if he was unsure and had underestimated a situation.

"Could it be another Emu war?" Canada asked in his usual whisper like voice. But no ne really seemed to hear him.

"He couldn't possible hide the fact that he was at war easily," England replied to former little brother, still irritated that his oldest son had rudely hung up on him. "It's the 21st century, things like that couldn't go unknown America."

But America ignored them.

"It's totally obvious that he's at war. And it's obviously Russia he's at war with." America accused, giving the said European nation a look. Several other nations just rolled their eyes, it wasn't surprising that America would accuse Russia, the two were known for their tension.

"What? Why do you assume me?" Russia asked with a childlike confusion, tilting his head to the side.

"It's simple dude, he sounded freaked and with your reputation and with you whole 'Become one with me' crap it's kinda hard not to suspect you dude."

"I doubt it's Russia," Germany denied, "Vhy would he be here if it was?"

But even with Germany stating the obvious, it seemed to roll over America's head. He was now glaring over at Russia before addressing Germany.

"Uh Spys?" America stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Russia totally has people to do all of that. Haven't you seen all of those action spy movies?"

"Mein Gott you're an idiot."

"Could we not perhaps try to call Australia again?" Japan asked. Thinking that, that was the more logical answer.

Japan pulled out his own phone and searched through his contacts list until he found Australia's name. He set the phone on speaker and waited to see if the older Oceanic nation would answer. Unfortunately, the call went straight to Australia's voice mail.

Needless to say, the gathering of concerned nations argued back and forth on what's going on and what they should do. Amidst of the chaos around them, England has spotted his youngest curly hair son trying to sneak out of the room unnoticed, almost as if he was desperately trying to keep something hidden.

"Hold it," England called over to New Zealand. The younger nation looked like a sheep caught in the headlights, he froze his hand just hovering over the handle of the door. "Where do you think you're going?"

New Zealand spun around and sighed, knowing that he'd been caught, as England approached him with a raised eyebrow. Looks like New Zealand's chances of escaping were over.

"You know something don't you?" Was all England had to say by looking at the nervous and guilty expression on the Kiwi's face.

"W-What? No, of course not," New Zealand's eyes shifted around the room. He was trying his best to keep his brother's secret, but it was hard with the scrutiny of his father's gaze.

America appeared behind England's shoulder and looked at his nephew, who he considered to be a brother. "You totally know something dude! Why else would you be trying to ditch. How come Aus told you his secret and not me."

"He didn't have a choice in telling me, I found out." New Zealand froze when the words escaped his lips before he could stop them. Now everyone would know that he knew what was going on with Australia, he just hoped no one heard him so he tried to change the subject. "I wasn't ditching…I was uh…"

But New Zealand stumbled and tripped over his words as he tried to come up with something believable, man was it hard to keep Australia's secret.

"New Zealand, just say what your brother is doing?" England spoke impatiently. He looked irritated but New Zealand could see the spark of worry in his identical green eyes. His voice went a little softer as he continues, "He's alright, isn't he?"

New Zealand hesitated. The conflict he was waging in his mind was telling him he should tell them, but in loyalty to his brother he still wanted to keep the secret. But what if Australia got hurt and no one else would know, hearing those gunshots and all of that noise made him terribly worried for Australia. That was the thought that made him settle on his decision.

"Lad, just tell us," Scotland said as he, Wales and the Irish siblings stood next to their younger brother.

New Zealand sighed in defeat. He just hoped that Australia wouldn't be too annoyed.

"Well, you remember all of those backpacker murders?"

XxxxXxxxx

Australia groaned in pain as he rolled his head to the side to try and move his stiff neck. The smell of smoke and petrol assaulted his nose and the ringing in his ears didn't help his pounding head. He peeled his green eyes open and blinked to clear his eyes of any dust that was stirred up in the crash. He spat out the blood that accumulated in his mouth from the split in his lip. He coughed as he inhaled some of the dust and smoke, which was a mistake because his chest ached terribly which meant that some of his ribs were most likely bruised from where his seatbelt was restraining him.

Bascially, his whole body hurt, it felt as if he had just been hit by a car, which wasn't far off from falling from a cliff. He noticed that his body felt heavy, almost as if he was being suspended by something. Looking around once his vision had settled, he soon came to the realisation that the car was upside down and that his seatbelt was the thing keeping him hanging upside down. Which would probably explain why the blood was rushing to his head.

Australia noticed his phone was lying on the roof of the car. He extended his arm, wincing in pain as he did so, until he had the object in his grasp. The phone had a large crack running through the screen and when he tried to turn it on, all he got was a black screen except for the randomly coloured pixels in the corner. Long story short, it was broken.

Australia sighed and threw it over his shoulder, it landed with a _thud_ somewhere in the back. He would be able to get another one easily enough. Unfortunately, it just meant that he was on his own with no contact whatsoever, which wasn't an ideal position to be in when he was in the middle of nowhere with a person known for coming up with imaginative ways to kill his victims, _great_.

He proceeded to unbuckle his seat belt, which he will admit, he probably should have thought that through properly. Without the gravity of the seatbelt holding him in place he had fell. He yelped in pain when he landed on his side amongst the pieces of shattered glass, which left more cuts and scratches on his arms and legs. His ankle had started to throb in agony when it hit the ground, which meant that it must have been sprained, well at least he hoped it was sprained. It would take quicker to heal if it was only a sprain compared to if it was broken.

"Okay," Australia spoke to himself through gritted teeth, "Didn't think that part through."

He wasn't too concerned about the pain, it would heal soon anyway, but until it did, it was still hurt and be a pain to deal with, literally. He could safely say, out of all the crazy and reckless things he had done, being run off the road was not one of them, until now. And he didn't want to go through that experience again.

Australia began his slow and painful crawl out of the wreckage. He tried his best to navigate through the glass littering the ceiling of the car, but he still ended up getting small glass fragments imbedded into his hands. He was almost out of the car until he noticed in the shattered side-view mirror, the figure of Mick Taylor standing just staring at the wreckage.

The murderer was just standing at the edge of the hill, looking down at the car wreck that Australia was in, it looked as if the man was satisfied with himself because he couldn't see Australia, as the nation was hidden from view. He assumed that he had succeeded in killing Australia. Maybe Australia should just hide out in the wreckage for a little while until Mick leaves, it would raise a lot of suspicion if Mick was to see him crawl out with only minimal injuries.

But in that shattered mirror, Australia noticed that Mick had dropped something, it was hard to see through the cracked reflection, but he could kinda make out the shape and size. Whatever it was it looked small and round, to be honest it looked like a lit cigarette. But a lit cigarette combined with leaking petrol only meant- oh.

"You've got to be freaking kidding. This bloke's off his rocker." Australia commented. Looks like he had no choice but to reveal himself.

He divided out of the wreckage and landed in the gravelly and course dirt. The rocks only scraped his arms and legs, making the cuts worse and the glass implant itself deeper. The sudden movement also made his ankle ache further, but an ankle injury was easier to deal with and healed quicker than being set on fire, he had bushfires and that was close enough to that experience.

The lit cigarette had just touched the car as Australia jumped out of the way, and raised his arms once again to shield his face as the car was suddenly engulfed in flames as the fuel had been set alight. Pieces of debris went flying in all directions as the thick black smoke billowed from the wreckage. Australia panted as the surge of adrenaline left his body, making him feel even more exhausted.

Australia glanced up at Mick, who was watching the whole thing unfold from above, his once satisfied smirk twisted into a scowl of rage and slight confusion. Australia had expected for Mick to launch another surprise attack, but it never came. Instead Mick only turned and walked away.

Australia didn't have the energy to go after him at the moment, and something told him that no matter where he went Mick wouldn't be too far behind. So, the hunter became the hunted, or however the saying goes, he couldn't remember.

Australia pulled himself up into a sitting position and he looked over his hands. He winced at their state. Several pieces of glass were deeply imbedded into the skin and blood was pouring out. Taking a couple of deep breaths to prepare himself, he grasped a shard of glass between his fingers.

He hissed and gasped in pain as he pulled a particularly large piece and threw it on the ground next to him, the clear transparent material was stained crimson with his blood. He repeated the same process with the other pieces, and after a lot of painful winces and a small pile of glass later he had finally de-glassed his hands. He watched as the cuts started to heal right before him.

It left him with a horrid thought. He'd have to be careful in the future about getting injured. A normal human wouldn't have been able to survive a crash like that, let alone escape with minimal injuries. Australia knew that, and he could almost guarantee that Mick also knew that.

Australia's gaze flickered up to the car that was still on fire. The fire crackled and licked the vehicle, melting the tires and scorching the paint. Making the once silver paint turn an ash black.

"I'm so dead," Australia muttered. It was true, his boss would probably kill him for wrecking the car, even if it technically wasn't his fault.

At least something good came out of Australia's current predicament, he was on foot, which just so happened to be his element. As he would travel for days on end with Steve around is home when he only bore the appearance of a five-year-old. So he knew what to expect from the harsh land and what to do.

Well one thing about surviving the outback was that water was a top priority, and he knew just where to find some. The aboriginal tribe he grew up with had instructed him on where water can be found it there's no billabong nearby.

Australia slowly and carefully stood up, being mindful of his injured ankle, he started to limp off into the distance.

He walked for who knows how long, but every time he would come to a large rock he would crouch down and run his fingers along the surface. When he wasn't satisfied with the rock he would continue on his way.

Then he had found the rock he was looking for. It was a decent sixed rock that had a flat surface, the thing that made this rock different from the rest was the carved lines he had felt on the surface. A circle was carved into the rock, with several other smaller ones carved inside, it was meant to represent a water ripple. They were called Gnamma holes and. Australia knelt down and pushed the rock to the side to reveal a hole filled with water. The water wasn't filled to the top, but it was deep enough for his to cup his hands together and take a drink from the cool water. It should help to heal his injuries faster now that he was hydrated.

Australia sat down next to the Gnamma hole, deep in thought. He didn't really know what he was going to do now. Just wait for Mick to stick his head up again? He didn't particularly feel comfortable in giving Mick the upper hand and being dependent on him making his appearance again, even if it was only until Australia caught him. If only he knew where Mick was hiding.

He stared out on the horizon, the sun was beginning to set, so he should really think of his next plan of attack. However, something small was crawling towards the water source. It was a little lizard that was looking for a drink of water.

Australia watched as it fell into the water, the poor creature struggled as it couldn't swim very well. Australia let out an amused laugh as he reached over to scoop up the cute lizard. He gently let the lizard crawl from his hand back onto dry land.

"Wouldn't want you to get stuck under there, I never would have found ya otherwise," Australia smiled as he closed the hole back up, so no more animals could fall in and not be able to get out.

The smile slipped off his face as his mind fully registered on the words that he had just spoken. Realisation hit him like a kangaroo kick to the stomach.

"He's under something," Australia breathed in realisation. His mind flicked back to what he saw on the map.

The only thing on the map that was underground that couldn't be seen above ground as easily, was the old abandoned mine.

Australia grinned. He had him.

 **So Mick is hiding out in the old abandoned mine? Will Australia be able to get there with no trouble? And since the other nations now know what Australia is doing, will they be happy when they find out? What do you think they'd have to say about it?**

 **The Gnamma Holes, are actually something that the Aboriginal people used to locate water. The rock would be a flat slab shape and a water ripple is carved into it, it was a way to be able to drink water in the dry and hot outback.**

 **Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia or Wolf Creek

It was just after sunset and the sky had already turned a dark purple shade as stars began to appear, signalling the beginning of dusk. The cool night air had started to set in, which provided a refreshing change compared to the warm summer heat. Australia didn't exactly know the way to the old abandoned mine, his home was almost the size of Europe so it was hard to remember where _everything_ was in his land. But he did know the way to a fuel station which should hopefully have a map of the area, he made sure that he wasn't followed.

It wasn't long until he caught glimpse of the building, so he continued his walk. His ankle had fully healed, it was such a relief to not to have to limp everywhere. Sometimes Australia really loved the fact that he was able to heal at a much faster rate, but times like this, when someone was trying to kill him, it was difficult to hide.

Thankfully, the fuel station was still open, so Australia gently pushed open the door and walked into the shop. The place looked a little run down, as if it hadn't seen business in a while, but he was sure that there should be a map here.

The bell rang when he opened the door, alerting the lady behind the desk of his entry. She placed her coffee mug and newspaper on the counter. Australia walked over to an aisle that was closest to the door, he scanned the shelves until he came across a small packet of band-aids. He would need to replace the one he was wearing as it was now covered in dirt and blood. He then approached the counter and smiled in greeting to the lady.

"G'day! We don't normally get too many people out this way, so what can I get ya?" The middle-aged lady smiled.

"Do you have any maps here?" Australia asked. He also placed the band-aids on the counter, signalling that he was also going to purchase them.

"We have maps of Queensland, the Territory and of Western Australia." The lady listed, "Not too much variety but most people normally carry a map on them."

"Just the one on Western Australia please," Australia said. The lady handed over the map and Australia pulled his wallet out of his pocket to pay the lady for his requested item.

"Cheers," Australia thanked.

As she rang the numbers on the register Australia opened the map underneath the light above the counter. He scanned the page until he landed on the printed words of the old abandoned mine. It wasn't that far from here, Australia closed his eyes as he memorised the directions, burning them into the back of his mind. He then folded the map back up, not needing it anymore.

"You heading up to the old mine?" The lady asked. She glanced at the area Australia was studying.

"Yeah," Australia confirmed, "You been around there?"

"No I haven't," The lady said, "But I've heard the legends, and the things my mother told me. That place is supposed to be evil, people get a lot of bad vibes from there, you best be careful."

Australia grinned brightly in reassurance, his white teeth on display, "I'm a legend at being careful."

"Well can I do anything else for you love?" The lady asked as she took a drink from her coffee mug.

"Yeah, I don't suppose you have a phone here do you?"

He probably should call his boss to explain the lost signal in the car that was destroyed. Maybe his boss would even be worried about the lost contact on him. Although, as soon as the thought crossed his mind Australia shook it away, he doubted his leader would be all that concerned about him. The man would most likely celebrate at the chance if something happened to the personification that he'd be receiving a new one. His leader always did want someone better than him as the country's personification. He wanted someone more well-mannered, refined, punctual and someone that didn't constantly put snakes in his office. Seriously, if the man wanted someone like that, then he should have gone to England's place.

"Nah sorry," The lady apologised, "A couple of blokes are supposed to come in and fix it, but I'm not sure when."

"Well thanks anyway," Australia smiled. He turned around and was about to walk out when the lady called out to him again.

"You know, a bloke was in here lookin' for you not too long ago."

Australia froze, his hand hovered just above the door handle. He turned his attention back to her. Was she talking about Mick?

"Did he leave his name?"

"No," The lady answered, "But he was a friendly sort of bloke. He pulled up in a blue truck, it had bit of a dent in the front."

 _Yeah that's him_ , Australia thought to himself. So Mick was looking for him, he really wasn't that far behind.

"Did he say what he wanted?"

"Nah. He just asked if I had seen anyone fitting your appearance. He a friend of yours?"

"No," Australia answered, "He's not my mate."

The lady just nodded in understanding and went back to the newspaper she was reading.

Australia thanked the lady again and then left the building. Australia now returned outside, the sky had grown significantly darker. The only source of light was the lone road side lamppost, the way it flickered signalled that the bulb would need to be changed soon. Australia didn't like it, something felt wrong about the atmosphere, almost eerie like.

But he ignored any ill feelings and set off to finish what he had started. First, he walked over to a car that was parked out front. Using the side view mirror, he peeled off his band-aid, his scar now exposed to the cold night air. He retrieved a single band-aid and ripped the wrapping off and stuck it over his scar once more. He smoothed the material down to make sure that it covered his scar completely. While his scar was his most vulnerable part of his body, the band-aid while it did little at best, but it did protect it from getting scratched. Which comes in really handy when one was just in a car crash, because glass in the hands he could deal with, but trying to pull out fragments of glass caught in his scar was another story.

He then walked alongside the fuel station with his hands casually in his pockets, heading in the direction of where the abandoned mine was. He heard the faint sound of footsteps approaching him. But before he could turn around to investigate the source, he felt himself being forcibly slammed up against the side of the building. He was held there by a big muscular arm that was covered in tattoos. It was hard to see who his attacker was in the dark, but after squinting to try and make out an appearance he immediately knew the man in front of him. The familiar piercing blue eyes that glared down at him and the head-to-toe denim get up was hard to forget.

"Ah Ralph, right?" Australia grinned, despite being pinned against the cement wall, "Did ya miss me that much that you came all this way just to see me?"

It was the same Ralph that he had met in the bar upon his arrival to the Wolfe Creek area. The one that had tried to threaten him, but Australia just enjoyed getting a rise out of him. Australia looked over Ralph's shoulder to see the two other men that were in the bar with him. They were trying to look just as threatening, but Australia didn't even bat an eye.

"You mean to get the chance to punch your smart-arse mouth in? Then yeah" Ralph growled and removed his arm from Australia's chest.

"I prefer to use the term funny," Australia remarked with an amused smile on his face, "But while that sounds ace and all, I really have to be somewhere."

Australia tried to continue to walk forward but found that the three much taller men blocked his path.

"Oi Kyle, Jamie," Ralph ordered the two next to him, "Hold him down would ya. We wouldn't want him to escape would we?"

The two other blokes, now dubbed as Kyle and Jamie, went to either side of Australia and once again pinned him up against the wall, preventing him from leaving. The two weren't as muscular as Ralph was, but both Kyle and Jamie were slightly taller than Ralph.

"Getting the others to do your work for you? Seems pretty weak mate." Australia commented with a grin, still not scared or intimidated by their little tough guy routine. He has seen worse and dealt with far scarier people.

Ralph snarled and got all up in Australia's, still smiling, face.

"I knew your stupid face looked familiar. Kyle and Jamie over here, saw you on tv before."

"Me? Sorry mate, but you got the wrong bloke. I wouldn't be caught dead on one of those soap operas." Australia brushed off. He tried to walk away and shake the tight grip the other two had on his arms, but he found himself being slammed back to the wall. Even if his bruises from the car wreck had disappeared, it seemed as if he might acquire some new ones from being slammed against the wall so many times.

But Australia knew that he had to try and get out of this situation quickly. He dreaded to think of where Ralph and his friends would know him from, and he really had other important things to worry about.

"You know come to think of it, you may have seen me on that nature show ya know? The one with all the snakes and whatnot," Australia forced a smile on his face.

He actually has been on tv before, but only the news broadcasts whenever his boss was giving a speech about something. So if Ralph and his friends saw him on that then his cover was blown, and he was screwed.

"No, you were on the channel when the prime minister is giving all them speeches. You're far off to the side of him, but you're still amongst them." Kyle voiced, his ashy black hair fell in front of his hazel eyes, hiding the scar above his eyebrow.

Shit.

"So what I want to now is," Ralph got so close to Australia's face that the nation could practically smell the alcohol on his breath, "What the government is doing sniffing around in our bar."

Australia raised a thick eyebrow in question. On the outside he was composed and collected but, on the inside, he was growing nervous. His heart was racing, he could practically hear it beating in his head. His mind was a panicked frenzy about being found out. While he loved the outback part of his home the most, he did prefer the large cities at times, because everyone was too busy to recognise where they had seen him from, compared to the small outback towns that had televisions displayed in every bar.

"I-I don't what you're on about mate. But I haven't worked in the government whatsoever, I mean who would wanna work for a leader like that?" Well the last part was true, "I was only looking for Mick, a friendly chat just like I said."

"But you look just like him. The hair, the eyes and that band-aid," Jamie started to look uncertain for a fleeting moment.

"Really? You reckon? I mean, he's pretty good-looking bloke but I don't see the resemblance." Australia smiles. This Jamie character, wasn't really the brightest in the bunch.

"You idiot!" Ralph sneered at his bleached blonde companion. "It is him. Who else do you know wears a band-aid in the exact same place on every speech? Has two strands of hair standing up every time?"

"You guys seem busy," Australia tried once more to escape the situation as he could tell it was going to go downhill really fast if they pieced together anything else about him, "So I'm just going to let you blokes sort it out, I hope you find the guy you're looking for."

"You really think we're just going to let you walk free? Who says we haven't already found the bloke we're looking for." Ralph said. "I don't like newcomers throwing their weight around in our bar, so someone's got to teach you that lesson."

"No one gets this angry unless they're hiding something," Australia mused, "So what is it, drugs?"

A shift punch was landed to Australia's nose, making blood trickle out. Australia cursed and wiped the blood onto the sleeve of his shirt. Lucky guess.

So the three of them were drug dealers, no wonder they were all up in is business about being a part of the government, they would get a long time in jail if they were caught.

"And now that you know what we are, you're not going anywhere until we're finished with you." Ralph stated with a cold smirk as he cracked his knuckles and neck.

"Are you sure you know what you're getting yourselves into?" Australia asked, "I don't want to hurt ya."

The three men that towered over Australia all found the concept of him actually beating them hilarious.

Another punch was aimed at Australia's stomach, making the nation grunt and double over pain while the other two held him in place. He really didn't want to hurt them, but they were bad people that weren't going to leave him alone.

Australia sighed, "Alright, just don't say I didn't warn ya."

Australia managed to shift his weight over to his right side to shoulder barge Kyle in the chest, freeing his right arm and pushing him to the ground. With his free hand he was able to grab Jamie by the front of his shirt and pushed him into Ralph, which made them both stumble to the ground. Jamie had landed on his wrist with a sickening crack and a wail of agony ripped from the blonde-haired man's mouth.

While the other two were still on the ground, Kyle tried to advance on Australia again with a punch heading straight for his temple. But with years of experience in hand-to-hand combat, Australia managed to grab his fist mid-air. Australia's fist collided with the man's face, sending Kyle to the ground with a cry of pain, holding his now broken and bleeding nose.

Ralph roughly pushed Jamie off him, pulling out a switch blade from his belt and rushed at Australia. The glint of silver caught Australia's eye and he easily dodged to the side and watched as Ralph staggered forward, almost losing his balance. Ralph clearly hadn't been in many fights before as his movements were rushed and sloppy. They never would have survived a run in with Turkey during the first world war.

Australia pushed Ralph against the brick wall, the switch blade falling out of the man's hand. The Australian nation kicked the blade away, and with his elbow, hit the back of the ring leader's head, making him fall on top of Jamie unconscious.

Australia let out a breath and rolled his shoulders to relax his posture, once they had cracked Australia folded his arms in front of his chest casually. With an amused expression he looked down at Jamie and Kyle moaning in pain and the unconscious Ralph. It seemed that Jamie and Kyle had enough brains to stay down.

"You know," Australia began, "For a rough attitude and a tough appearance you lot are shit fighters. Even Steve could put up a better fight than you three."

Of course, they didn't know that Steve was a koala. If they did, it would probably only hurt their pride further. Australia guessed that Ralph and his two friends relied on the methods of intimidation to scare off anyone that would cause them harm, that would explain why the fight was way too easy. Either that, or Australia was getting better at his combat fighting. But after years and numerous wars he had to admit that he had gotten really good at hand-to-hand combat, while fighting other nations was always a challenge, humans were easier.

"I already have one psycho nut job on my case, I don't need you three idiots either."

Upon hearing all of the commotion outside, the lady from behind the desk came running out of the fuel station. She froze when she saw the three drug dealers on the ground.

Australia turned around and smiled politely, "G'day again, I don't suppose you have any cable ties?"

The lady wordlessly nodded, too surprised to say anything, she walked back into the store to get the requested item for Australia.

XxxxXxxx

Australia hung up the mobile phone he had found in Ralph's pocket. He turned to face the three conscious criminals, who's hands were tied to the lamppost with the cable ties. The area around Kyle's nose had turned a dark black and ugly shades of purple, the blood had dried and now stained the hand that was holding his nose. Jamie had broken his wrist from when he landed on the ground, he was holding the swollen and purpled splotched limp to his chest. And Ralph, well he was giving Australia a death glare whilst holding the back of his head with his free hand.

"Well the police are on their way to pick you up. It'll be a long wait, the closest town isn't for a couple of hours." Australia told them.

"Fucking Bastard!" Ralph practically spits at Australia. He was still sore physically and his pride wounded from being beaten so easily.

"Hey, no need to act so bitter about it. I did warn you, it was your choice not to listen." Australia lectured then he held up the mobile device in his hand, "Can I borrow your phone again? I need to make another call real quick."

"Go to Hell!"

"Been there done that, not as much fire as one might think." Australia shrugged casually.

He began to dial a familiar number. He walked to a good area, a little distance away from the three criminals, so he wasn't overheard.

"Hello? This is the Prime Minister of Australia speaking," The voice filtered through. Australia could tell the man had just woken up, but he still remained polite, thinking that it was someone official calling him.

"G'day mate!" Australia smiled, happy to be the one to disturb his boss's sleep, "Miss me?"

"Australia? Where the hell have you been?! We lost the signal from the car, it disappeared right off the screen! I swear for every scratch on that car will be coming out of your salary!"

Australia visibly winced and he glanced at the area in the distance where the car lay destroyed and burning.

"There may be a little dent in the side." Australia nervously admitted, "We hit a little bump in the road."

Well it wasn't like he was going to tell his boss what actually happened, at least not until he's in a better mood. Then again, that's almost never whenever Australia was in the same room as him.

"A dent doesn't constitute as a total loss of a signal Australia," His boss scolded before sighing, "Never mind about that now, we'll sort that out later. The real issue that I will bring up, is that you're taking a long time to catch Mick. I am getting constant calls from the other nations and judging by the messages they are leaving, it sounds like they know. Care to explain _how_ they found out?"

"I didn't tell them if that's what you're thinking," Australia defended, well he had told New Zealand but he never told the others, "And ignoring their calls probably isn't helping your situation. By the way, you forgot to give me a pass for the commonwealth meeting."

The only person that could have told them was New Zealand. To be honest, Australia was relieved that the others found out, it was proving to be exhausting to try and keep up the lie. He knew his boss suspected that Australia was behind telling them, anything that made the man look bad apparently Australia was behind it.

"I didn't forget," His boss replied, "I just assumed that you'd be back by now, a bad assumption on my part I might add. What is taking you so long? It can't be all that difficult to catch one person surely."

"It took me three days to get here from Canberra! Your week long deadline was almost half-way over," Australia exclaimed but he took a deep breath to calm himself before continuing, "I know, it's taking a lot longer than I thought, Mick is completely crazy. I just got into a fight with some drug dealers, they recognised me from your tv speeches."

He glanced over to see the trio still trying to escape, it wouldn't be easy, those cable ties were pretty tight. He knew that it was a risk for him to be out here where he could be easily recognised, especially by the wrong crowd.

"I couldn't care less about some low-class criminals, and you shouldn't be wasting precious time rough housing with them! Just hurry up and finish your objective with Mick!"

Wow, his boss was really fuming now.

"I'm fine by the way, just in case you were wondering." Australia said, even though he knew his boss wasn't concerned in the slightest. Even if he was chased by a murderer, knocked off a cliff by said murderer and then had Ralph and his two friends land a couple of hits to him.

"Please," His boss scoffed as if Australia was trying to convince him of some magical creature, "Like you can be anything but fine, you're practically immortal. I thought you knew the risks if Mick continued to walk free, yet you are still wasting time."

Australia's jaw clenched in supressed anger. He wasn't a robot, he could still get hurt, feel pain and bleed. He hasn't had a chance to sleep in days because he was doing the task that his boss had forced onto him. Yes, Australia wanted Mick caught, but maybe his boss should get off his arse and do it himself if he wanted it done that quickly.

But instead of swearing at his boss, which he had found out the hard way doesn't end well. So instead, he just went for the old classic, straight bluntness.

"Have I ever mentioned you're my least favourite person?" Australia asked casually, almost as if he has said the exact same thing before.

 _Although, the bloke that ran me off the road today comes in close second_ , Australia thought to himself.

"Yes many times," His boss stated, "And the feeling is mutual."

"Well I'm glad we can agree on something." Australia smiled tightly, but it didn't reach his eyes. "You know that the others calling you is the last thing you need to worry about."

A light smirk found its way onto Australia's face. He could already picture the fear and confusion on the man's face, he just wished he could be there to witness it.

"What do you mean?" His boss asked, his voice tinged with hesitance.

"Well since you've been ignoring them, it's only gonna make them want to drop in for a visit to check on things," Australia explained, not feeling sorry for his boss even a tiny bit, "Guess you'll finally be able to meet them on your own after all. A word of advice don't try to lie, they'll see straight through you."

"Wait-"

Australia ends the call before his boss could continue his protest. He laughed at the reaction his boss was probably having at the thought of meeting the other nations. As much as the man believed himself to be superior over personifications, he really was scared of them.

But it was what his boss deserved anyway. Australia placed the phone into his pocket and sighed somewhat sadly. He just wished literally anyone else was elected to be the prime ministers, out of all the people why did this one have to win. He wished he had gotten someone better for the role, and that actually cared about what happened to him, all of his old ones did.

Australia then began walking in the direction of the old abandoned mine for his showdown with Mick. He only hoped that nothing else would go wrong.

 **So the next chapter will focus on Australia's confrontation with Mick. I wonder how that will go *insert evil smile* After all what could possibly go wrong?**

 **Until next time my friends!**


End file.
